


Nocturnal  Creatures

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: CP：赫海HE    狗血预警   PWP预警   咸湿预警   破镜重圆预警女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）夫夫的平行世界情趣年下丝袜or制服play。





	Nocturnal  Creatures

Nocturnal Creatures

 

CP：赫海 

HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警 

 

中短篇 我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

 

女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）

轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

 

夫夫的平行世界情趣

年下丝袜or制服play。

 

 

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫 

x

白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

 

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

 

注意：

题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

 

 

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。

请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。

不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

 

 

 

 

一

 

 

李赫宰打赌打输了，朋友的小情人还是个在校生，能想到活跃气氛的游戏无外乎喝了酒之后升级的真心话大冒险。

只是没想到这个倒霉蛋是自己，刚刚起哄的时候他还挺开心的。

烦躁地抓抓自己那头漂过好几次的枯草，认真搜寻场内看起来面善不会拒绝他冒失行为的可能人员。

“那个！ ” 喝高了的损友过来扶着他的肩膀给他出馊主意，“吧台旁边那个看见没，你看那腰！哎呀真是带劲啊。 ”

 

李赫宰顺着朋友手胡乱指的方向到处找，因为喝太多了朋友手指的方向根本不是吧台。

可他也确实在吧台旁边搜寻到这么一个“腰真带劲”的。

那人坐在吧台前，穿着条丝质的黑色短裙，穿的是复古款式需要用到袜带的长筒袜，袜带一样是蕾丝织的，同筒袜上端的蕾丝连在一起不会突兀，因为翘着腿的动作，晃动腿时似乎隐约能看到  
连着袜带隐没在裙边的上半段风光，又因为夜店里的灯光实在恼人，彩色光斑交替着滑过那双算不上细长但线条流畅紧致的长腿，多的，什么也看不见。

 

按道理来说这样的人不该是他搭讪的好选择。

但被泼一脸水的担忧完全影响不了他想靠近对方的心情。

他甚至莫名对自己往日没什么搭讪经验感到羞恼，或许开始第一次之前人人都会为自己没有准备感到担忧，他也一样。

朋友的酒气熏红了他大半张脸，这会儿急需勇气的他不会承认自己确实喝了点儿酒，也确实有些上头，加上紧张，他看起来比路都走不稳的朋友醉得更厉害。

他僵直着转身回去卡座倒了杯酒，就着朋友们聒噪的打气声端着酒就过去了。

 

过去的时候那人刚刚冷着脸打发走了个醉汉，就看见另一个小醉鬼直直走来。

看样子醉得不算严重，走路没什么问题。 

她拢了拢掉到耳边的头发，没打算跟这个醉鬼过多纠缠，她难得出来一趟，自然是不打算空手而归。

走近的那人一头毛糙的金毛，一看那张脸就知道还是个孩子，红着脸眼神上上下下游走，眼神一会儿落在胸前，像是被烫到一样又落在网眼细密包裹着的膝盖上，好像无论放在那里都觉得窘  
迫，她倒是生出了几分好奇。

 

“你好......”话刚开口李赫宰就恨不得打自己一巴掌，他其实根本没想好接下来该说什么。

“恩？”那人终于肯转过身子来面对着他，一头长发微卷，锁骨到肩膀，无一不是精心打理才能维持的精致。

“有事么小弟弟？”东静撩头发的时候顺便摸了一把耳环，她今天的耳环是长款流苏的，手感细致。

“能请你喝一杯么？”他不是没经验的毛头小子，只是大多是女孩儿看上他的身份贴着他，第一次在酒吧主动搭讪，他还确实不知道该怎么开头。

 

东静朝着酒保招手：“给小弟弟倒杯果汁啊。”

“我不喝果汁。”李赫宰赶紧冲等着看笑话的酒保摆手。

“小弟弟，搭讪得给对方买酒啊。”李赫宰看着面生，又一张不服输的娃娃脸，酒保好心劝他，“这杯算我请的，你好好搭讪。”

“记我账上就好了，”东静显然是熟客，接过酒保递来的酒递到李赫宰面前，“小弟弟你要跟我说什么，现在可以开始了。”

见李赫宰握着酒杯迟迟说不出话，东静回过头对酒保示意先回避。

 

“现在只有我们两个了，”东静凑到李赫宰面前，两个人近到可以探知对方的鼻息，他能看见对方那张足够近看一眼精致的脸蛋。

“你有什么话说，就赶紧哦。”

 

“可以跟我，约一次么......”

 

这是他们的赌注，“谁选真心话谁是傻子，要选就选大冒险啊！谁喜欢听什么真心话！”

这话是李赫宰说的，惩罚也是李赫宰想的，最后抽到的也是他本人，只能认命。

他被朋友们怂恿去找酒吧里最漂亮的姑娘的搭讪。

于是他走到了东静面前。

 

东静这才上上下下仔细打量了他一番。  
“约一次什么？嗯？小坏蛋”，东静看出他的窘迫，只想更恶劣的看他的笑话，但又觉得不忍心，笑着点了点他的脸，“现在可以去回复卡座那边你的朋友们，就说我答应了。”

“真心话大冒险这种游戏，果然还是小孩子爱玩。”

 

“不光是游戏。”小坏蛋刚得了个花名，脸红着拦下东静转过身去的动作。

“不光是游戏，我是真的想问，你......能不能......”

 

“啊......”东静打量的眼光正正好落在小坏蛋这会儿还算遵纪守法，但隔着不算厚的布料似乎也能隐约探知内里乾坤的裤裆。

“你成年了么？”原本只是想替小朋友解围的东静突然就改了主意。

“什么？”小坏蛋的眼神停在蕾丝袜带和那截白腿上，没听见东静的话，茫然抬起头来。

 

“我问你成年了么？我可不想好不容易出来一趟，明早被你爸妈教育不要拐带未成年啊。”

 

这样说着，东静伸手把没喝完的酒，就着印了唇印的那一边送到李赫宰嘴边。

“快去跟你朋友说，你没办法继续喝下半场了。”

李赫宰坐在东静的旁边，没想到漂亮姐姐开了辆价值不菲的凯迪拉克，载着他去寻找合适的“临时爱巢”。

李赫宰还在发呆，算不上童子鸡，他也不是完全没有经验，但也不过是还在读书的时候和同龄的小女友在小女友的卧室里偷尝禁果，但要说经验丰富，怕是很难够上边。

身边的姐姐，还是他第一次大起胆子试图和一个陌生人共赴巫山。

但不知道为什么，他总觉得不这么做会后悔。

好在还年轻，担忧不了太久李赫宰的思绪就转到了不知道酒店楼下能不能买到合适尺寸的套，怎么开场才不会油腻，又不会显得生涩。

 

东静很快找到了目标，按照指示停好车，却没有要下车的意思。

小坏蛋红着脸：“我，我先去......”

“先别急着买东西，小坏蛋，”东静从提包里拿出一盒烟，抽出两根递给李赫宰，被慌忙的拒绝之后也不恼，一根放回盒里一根自己叼上，熟练的点烟，“我还有事跟你说。”

 

李赫宰自己“不乖”，早早辍学跟着爸爸叔叔们守场子打天下，却在审美上莫名偏向那些瘦弱的，文静的，穿着学生制服的女孩儿，大约是没能读完书的遗憾，还想着重回学生时代。

他不喜欢女人抽烟，再好看的手指夹着烟他也觉得俗艳，他讨厌大红唇，讨厌红指甲，讨厌紧身短裙。

可到了今晚这些讨厌随着酒精还有他迷迷糊糊的大脑一起蒸发殆尽，裤裆里的小兄弟正在等待机会彰显这个年纪该有的热度。

 

“和女人做过吗？”

东静打开车窗，吐烟的动作看起来像是在叹气。

“当......当然！ ”

她吸了一口烟，解开安全带凑到李赫宰面前，将过了肺的烟换换吐在小坏蛋紧张的脸蛋上，“那和男人做过吗？”

等烟散去李赫宰才听清楚东静说了什么。

借着地下车库可怜的灯光和车里的顶灯，李赫宰这才看清楚烟雾背后那张即使这么近也称得上艺术品的，男人的脸，以及choker也遮不住的喉结。

“现在后悔还来得及，小坏蛋。”

 

说实话李赫宰真的挺后悔的，他给自己做了这么久的心理建设也没料到对方是男人。

但这个时候，“箭在弦上”不得不发，他的小兄弟大概是真的憋久了又喝高了，听到对方是男人也完全没有要罢工的意思。

真男人怎么能说不行？

“我先去买东西。”李赫宰搂过“东静”，吻上他曾经发誓一辈子都不会碰的红唇。

故作镇静地离开，生怕东静会在车里看见他紧张到发抖的大腿。

 

“东静”在大厅坐着，公共场合不让吸烟，她也只能翻来覆去地捏着手里拿着的那根烟。

估计刚刚的小坏蛋已经借着买东西的借口溜了，她大概得重新找个新的，常用的软件里还躺着几个聊过但没见过面的，也许今晚其中之一就是合适的猎物。

小坏蛋却急急忙忙地跑了进来，站在“东静”面前，冒着热乎乎的傻气，一低头就看见东静的手机界面居然是那个“臭名昭著”的交友软件，黑了脸。

“你还叫了别人？”

小坏蛋急切的声音在头顶炸开，东静吓得一抬头，正对上小坏蛋同样热气腾腾的裤裆。

那她还真有点舍不得。

 

两个人刚进电梯就亲的难分难舍，她要的套房在最高层，电梯慢悠悠的打算给两人争取宝贵的时间更“了解”对方。

“东静”一开始是真有些后悔招惹了小坏蛋，虽然一开始她是真的出于好心替他解围，挣扎许久在地下车库还是打算放小坏蛋走，小坏蛋一看就是刚刚成年的愣头青，不懂事，但她不是。

但她给了这么多机会小坏蛋也不走，那无论结果如何也不是她的问题了。

热度惊人的地方蹭得她心猿意马，小坏蛋的手终于得逞，伸到裙底同袜带较劲。

 

“真的不后悔？”小坏蛋太着急了，连掏房卡的时间都等不及，将她按在房门前作势又要吻下去，被“东静”拦住。

她想最后给自己的小猎物一个机会，不是良心发现，是职业习惯。

“你为什么不到了床上再问我这句呢？”小坏蛋刷开房门，贴心地让“东静”靠在自己身上，才不至于让他摔倒。

他想了好久才想好的开场白，终于用上了。

 

“东静”拒绝了共浴的邀约，即使这里的套房有一个巨大的按摩浴缸。

小坏蛋洗完澡出来，看见“东静”正坐在床边脱丝袜。

“能不能不脱？”

“这双穿了一个晚上了，小坏蛋，”手上动作没停，她从容地解开袜带上的连结扣，“但是你要是喜欢，我会让你满意。”

“东静”进了浴室，很快传出了哗哗的水声，小坏蛋坐在床边，望着被挂在一边的，“东静”刚刚脱下来的丝袜发呆。

那是极其复古的，甚至还有连接中缝和法国跟的尼龙细眼网袜，要用袜带才挂得住。

他是第一次见到有人穿这种手工尼龙袜，光是想着刚刚电梯里的手感他就硬得不行。

而椅子旁边还工工整整摆着“东静”刚刚穿的高跟鞋，细跟薄底，高度不算特别高，刚刚好称得上风情的高度，这样看作为男人，“东静”的脚是有些小了，配上刚刚在酒吧就被他一眼注意到的纤  
细脚踝，也难怪他会不顾性别的“意乱情迷”。

 

东静在里面呆的时间稍微长一些，出来的时候小坏蛋觉得自己的小兄弟再这样下去都要憋紫了。

重新整理了妆容的东静穿着浴袍出来，腿上居然还裹着丝袜。

“我多带了一双，怕在路上被勾坏。”东静走到小坏蛋面前蹲下，替他解开浴袍腰带，总算让小兄弟有了出场机会。

 

手指轻轻点在此刻兴奋地直冒水的头部，“小坏蛋，这么兴奋的？还真是小坏蛋啊。” “东静”垂下眼，含住了李赫宰等待多时此刻状态正佳的阴茎。

这样看倒是完全看不出“东静”的真实性别，东静那双眼睛时不时抬起来盛满情欲睨他一眼，李赫宰不自觉地扶住“东静”的后脑勺，想要加深她的吞吐。而知晓了他的意图的“东静”也满是纵容地含得更深，然后趁着小坏蛋爽得直吸气的时候吐出来，用湿漉漉的阴茎拍打自己的舌面，抬眼看他，然后冲着他笑。

 

“你叫什么名字？”李赫宰看呆了，不自觉地问出了放在此时格外煞风景的问题。

“重要吗？这个时候叫我东静就好了。”东静站起身来，解开自己的浴袍，聚拢款的内衣配合胶垫居然真的能像模像样地将胸肌挤出胸部的形状。

而即使这样看也格外带劲的细腰往下，他终于得以窥见刚刚求而不得的裙下风光。

“内裤也是带的？”李赫宰此时无比庆幸自己刚刚没有半途逃跑，他无法自控地一直在想，东静要是真的用交友软件找了其他对象，这条漂亮的蕾丝丁字裤怕是只能便宜了别人。

 

“我说了会让你满意的。”东静将李赫宰仰面推倒，然后自己附身到李赫宰上方，带着他的手放在自己臀瓣之上，然后低头去亲小坏蛋的嘴角。

 

他是真的满意。

 

东静骑在上方的时候随着动作上下臀瓣同他的盆骨相接时会发颤，他握住手感饱满丰厚的臀瓣，带动着东静更有力地律动，往下坐，这会儿也没什么洁癖了，哪里管有没有唇膏有刚刚含过自己  
的阴茎，吸吮着东静东躲西藏的舌头，将东静好听的呻吟霸道地吞进肚子里。

他也没想过自己会替别的男人打飞机，此刻积极上工的东静的小家伙尺寸也还不错，颜色比他的浅一些，东静认认真真剃过毛，在白皙的小腹上和蕾丝袜带配上居然也不会突兀。

东静射过一次，几乎射到了李赫宰的胸口，小坏蛋人小器不小，技术不行但是格外有力，见她射了之后怕她不舒服，拔出来摘下套子，全打出来射在了东静的内衣上。

 

“我以为你会射在丝袜上，小坏蛋，你对我的袜子那么感兴趣。”

东静缓了会儿，笑着又回了一个吻给身边的小坏蛋。

“今晚肯定不止一次，”小坏蛋抬起她作为男性过分窄小精致的下巴，加深了这个吻。

“所以我也会让你满意。”

 

年轻人果然精力十足，李赫宰将东静放平，换上新的套子用传统的传教士体位再次挺入。

他扯坏了东静的内衣，扔到一边，也没对东静的胸肌发表什么不合适的评价，毫不犹豫地含住了她的乳尖。

到了最后冲刺阶段的时候东静完全控制不住自己，刚刚还还住小坏蛋腰的大腿无力地敞开，任凭小坏蛋越来越用力地冲撞，毫无招架之力。

最后小坏蛋再给东静撸硬了，拔出来扯开套子，跪倒枕头边让东静张开嘴，喂了她满嘴的精华。

 

东静这次没射，阴茎落在小坏蛋手里有一搭没一搭地撸着，保持硬度。

“还来？”小坏蛋体力是真的好，持久且深入，东静觉得已经很满足了，他似乎还有再战的意思。

“我想看你穿高跟鞋，”小坏蛋低下头去含已经让他吮得肿大一圈的乳尖，激得东顺又是一声轻吟，“好不好？”

“姐姐。”

 

她让小坏蛋的撒娇迷了眼，毫无招架之力。

小坏蛋拉着她穿上那双黑色的尖头高跟鞋，将她带到客厅的沙发旁，学着她刚刚的样子给她口，不过还不熟练，觉得不舒服，很快就结束了。

将东静的一条腿架在肩膀上，直起身来，东静的下身被迫轻微悬空，李赫宰扶着自己状态正酣的阴茎，重新探进了湿滑高热的天堂，然后吻了吻他觊觎已久的，被尼龙袜精心包裹起来的脚踝和  
小腿。

“姐姐，你喜不喜欢？”

 

最后东静的两条腿被并在一起，小坏蛋的手足够大且有力，一把将东静的两只脚踝紧紧扣住。

前段已经没什么好射的 ，贴在小腹上不受控制的淌着清液，东静终于撑不住，拔高音量整个人都蜷在一起，被骤然绞紧的后穴险些逼疯的小坏蛋凭着最后一点理智拔出来，避免了内射的结  
局。

 

精液射在袜带和丝袜上，他将湿漉漉的阴茎在东静的大腿上蹭了又蹭，然后俯下身去，吻住了东静那双令他着迷的。荒唐的唇。

 

 

——TBC——


End file.
